


We Are Here

by JaneDoe876



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Complete, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Mild Fluff, Multi, No Sex, One Shot, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaneDoe876/pseuds/JaneDoe876
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Comfort</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Are Here

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sigynthefaithful](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sigynthefaithful/gifts).



> Hey guys, this is another small thing I will be posting today. It's dedicated and gifted to Sigynthefaithful as this is also based a little conversation we had. Plus I always wanted to write myself just being with Thorki, no sex or anything just being with them. This is my second threesome story with our boys. Con-crit is always welcomed. Enjoy!

I knew that today, was not a day that I was excited about, my birthday. In recent years, it's become something I didn't like what's so ever.

Now, I found myself lying in bed sleeping. The bed dipped twice and I felt two pairs of arms wrap around me, one slender, the other strong.

"Sweet Enchantress" I heard a silk voice whisper and couldn't help kissing the heart of the owner.

"Valkyrie" a deep rumbling voice said. I kissed Thor's heart feeling them both wrap their arms around me.

"Enchantress, all will be well, we  will make sure of it" Loki whispered as I felt his fingers run through my hair.

"I..know…Wolf Eyes" I mumbled in my sleep as Thor kissed my temple.

"Darling Valkyrie, we are here always for you rest assured" Thor soothed.

I cuddled in response in their arms, as they both fell asleep along with me. I've never felt more loved, wanted and protected then at that moment.

THE END   

   

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you always for reading


End file.
